saving the world from evil
by killavals
Summary: this story takes place 1year after team stax meets their new allies. now they need to come together and save the world from lokar. read to find out the rest! involves some kya and samXekayon. also we need more story writers for redakai if you are guest get inspired and write a story like i did ! i do not own redakai only team hope sam thier monsters and a couple of attacks. read it
1. Chapter 1

A's note

im back! Gonna start writing the sequel now . Lots of great moments in this one! I do not own redakai. But team hope and Sam are mine! If u love redakai please write a story or get inspired like me we may have a lot of stories but we can get a lot more I know it!

1 year later

lokar did it he took over the world the redakai were gone and all humans were slaves to lokar. This world must be changed.

"okay we need to think of a plan and fast if we don't want to be enslaved by lokar or join him" Ky said looking at Maya. "right we need to strike hard and fast." boomer agreed. "then I think we can help". A voice said as it walked out of the shadows along with another hooded finger. "who are you" Maya asked suspiciously. "an old friend." Sam said as she and Ekayon took off their hoods. " Sam Ekayon"! The three exclaimed surprised that they were still alive. "yep now if were gonna take down lokar were going to find others." Ekayon said. "true we need to find team hope but first we want to explain something." Sam said. " what is it?" Maya asked. "well I know that you guys think that being a kairu warrior is just collecting kairu but its not." Ekayon explained. "what do you mean?" boomer said.

"what he saying is that we got the kairu student down but not the warrior part." Sam explained. "what do you mean by warrior." Ky said. "well in ancient times the redakai were not only students but warriors. They new if the time would come they would have to go down to the grand monastery, get their gear and train and defeat the evil." Sam explained. "oh then lets go find that monastery then." Ky exclaimed. "um weres it at exactly." boomer asked. "its in the ancient ruins of Rome and your not going to believe what it is." Maya said. "how do you now what it is and how do you now about it ?" Ky asked. Sam interrupted. "its the coliseum." "okay then lets get going um does the x-scaper still work?" Ekayon asked. "yeah lets go". Boomer said. "actually I got a better idea. Teleport !" Sam exclaimed. "wow were already here"! Maya exclaimed. "yep now lets go find our gear." Ekayon said.

lokars castle

they think their going to get their world back they can think again. Lokar thought. "team hiverax!" lokar shouted. "yes master." vexus said. " I want you three to go to Rome and stop team stax and if your lucky bring me Sam and Maya." lokar ordered. "on are way master." hexus said as he and his brothers exited the throne room smiling. "this time none of them will escape from my wrath and I will win this war if risks must be taken." lokar said.

Faraway from Rome sailing in the air.

Team hope rode on their dragon blue fire. " Priscilla you sure this is were we have to go." zack said. "positive. The grand monastery is in Rome or should I say the coliseum." Priscilla said. " wait what if lokar knows were like if he has cameras or something." Alex asked. "well then we need to be careful ans stealthy. Blue fire invisibility." Geo commanded. Roar* blue fire said as she and team hope were cloaked. "okay lets go and hopefully team stax is her with Sam and Ekayon we haven't seen them in a while." Priscilla said. "well looks like your right." zack said. Team stax along side Sam and Ekayon saw the dragon land. "well if it isn't our old friends." Ky said smiling. Blue fire landed and team hope jumped of their ride. Priscilla came of smiling at her cousin who grew so much and became so beautiful and strong and her little sister who is also very strong and beautiful. The trio cam together for a group hug. When they were done Sam asked" been a while you guys know about this place I guess ?" "yeah we came here to get our gear." Priscilla answered. " I would love to have a reunion and all but the clock is ticking and we need to stop lokar now." Maya said. "okay well were all here lets go inside and get our stuff." Ky said. How about a battle instead." nexus said as he and his brothers landed on the ground. The nine warriors turned around. "you three. don't you got other plans to do than bother us." boomer said. "actually we don't now you can surrender to us or die." vexus threatened." sorry but were getting what we want and stopping lokar, and you three against the nine of us I don't think so." Ky mocked. "who said we weren't weak Ky." hexus said.

" fine then kairu challenge !" Sam said. "challenge excepted... shadow fire !" hexus yelled. The attack missed. "wow thats really low hexus even for you. Metanoid!" Ky said. "Fire ball." the attack hit nexus. "you fool in our kingdom there are no rules." fangrax! Nurax! Wendrax! Hydrax! The trio yelled as they transformed into a giant shadow monster. "thats not gonna stop us common its our turn to stack up." Sam said "right" every one said agreeing. Froztok!,staticore!,musiclight!,ocelot!,harrier!,p olar fire!,red wing!,terrier! They all shouted transforming into their warriors. But Sam didn't transform she stayed in human form. "wind blast!" Maya shouted. " infernal strike!" hexus said as he aimed at Sam. Sam looked at the attack then swirled around making it miss her by an inch. "what ?! Lokars void." nexus said aiming at Sam too but then she put her hand up and hurled it back at him also using a claw slice attack along with a plasma tornado attack. Her friends watched in amazement. The challenge was over. Her friends transformed back into human form. "well done Sam but we will be back and when that time comes we will be victorious. " nexus said leaving with his brothers.

"Sam that was amazing but how did you do that !?" Ekayon said very amazed. Sam looked tired and passed out. Luckily Ekayon caught her just in time be fore she hit the ground. "well what ever it was it drained her energy and helped us beat the hiverax." Maya said looking at her sleeping cousin." well lets hurry before any other reinforcements come and try to get us." Ky informed them

30 minutes later

they found the coliseum. "okay so weres the gear at ?" boomer asked. "its under ground split up into pairs of two and look for a switch." Ekayon said. So then they split up with only Ekayon remaining.

Sam woke up and Ekayon put her on the ground. "hey your up." Ekayon said smiling. "yeah but what did I just do?" Sam said. "well you took out the hiverax by turning one of their attacks and shooting three more at them." Ekayon explained. "well what ever I just did it was help." Sam replied. "found it"! Boomer shouted. Everyone came to him and entered the passage way.

A's note

like it? Will update very soon hope you enjoyed it. Look up sound cloud if your interested in the redakai sound track theres 27 of them ans some of them you have probably heard from the show!


	2. lost

A's note

so if you enjoyed the 1st chapter your going to like this one this is more of a Maya and Sam thing at the end or middle.

In the coliseum

everyone came over and entered the passage way. "okay how are we supposed to find the gear and how is it here?" boomer asked. " well look under Boaddai its gonna be in a straight line for you three and the rest of you look under your master. And they got here cause of the very 1st redakai he built this monastery and every warrior has one after 1 year of being a kairu student ." Sam answered . "wait Sam haven't you only been a kairu warrior for less than 12 months?" Ekayon said. "true but today was the day I became a kairu warrior so it should be here." Sam replied. "oh then um happy anniversary. There it is!" boomer said. "okay find your gear and open it with the numbers on your x-coms." Sam commanded . So every one did just the thing and got their gear with a fire ,ice,plasma,sound gun along with a sword and belts to hold everything. Then the three teams heard a loud bang. "what was that". Maya said a bit worried. "hurry up load up and Priscilla call blue fire." Sam said. Every one geared up and Priscilla called blue fire. The dragon came and everyone hoped on with Sam and Maya in the back and they left.

10 minutes later

lokars slaves and e-teens were firing bullets and attacks at them. Then a bullet came right next to Sam and shot Maya in the arm and she fell of cause she lost her grip. "Maya!" Ky screamed. "don't worry ill get her!" Sam said as she jumped off the dragon to get Maya. "Sam what are you doing?!" Ekayon said. "don't worry go on we'll catch up!" Sam said back. They nodded and went on without the two girls. "Sam how are we not supposed to crash into the ground." Maya said worried."like this teleport! Sam said as the two landed on the ground safely. Maya grunted and lied next to a tree. "common Maya there's a place up ahead for kairu warriors we'll stay there and get yo fixed up." Sam said. "okay but we need to hurry. " Maya said before she blacked out because of the blood loss. " Maya!" Sam exclaimed catching Maya before she hit the ground. Then she put her cloak around her arm to staunch the blood loss from continuing and she picked her up and ran as fast as she could to get Maya and herself to a safe place were no one can see or hear them. ' please Maya don't give up and mighty redakai please her my prayer don't let no one get hurt and help us win our world back please." Sam pleaded.

On blue fire

Ky was devastated hoping that Maya would be fine and Ekayon hoped Sam was okay as well. "were almost here". Geo said. Ky tried to contact the girls but communications were lost . "grr why wont this thing work." Ky said angry. "ky the girls will be fine trust me their both very strong they'll find a way back." Ekayon said calming Ky down. "your right but lokars out there trying to get them but I know they'll be okay." Ky said. "good now we need the x-scaper and we'll prepare that thing with wepons so it an be our secret wepon." boomer said. "okay lets go" Alex said.

Sam and mayas location.

They finally reached the point and Sam was very tired but there was no time to waste so she gave Maya the medicine and Maya regained her blood and strength to wake up " were are we?" Maya asked. "don't worry everything is going to be okay you need to rest and no one knows this place exists not even the redakai." Sam replied. " but how do you know about it an no one else?" Maya asked. " lets just say I built this place encase of an emergency and since there is I took you here." Sam said very tired . "maybe you need to rest Sam cause this place doesn't look like Rome ." Maya said a bit concerned. "your right. And this isn't Rome its Europe." Sam said. "wow how did you." Maya was interrupted cause Sam said that she ran here. A few moments later Sam fell asleep and Maya was wide awake trying to contact her friends but the signal was still jammed. "well that's great how are we supposed to find our way back." Maya said to her self.

The next day

the boys and Priscilla were done with the x-scaper. "well that took a while." Priscilla said tired. " okay lets go find my and Sam " Ky said rushing everyone. "okay lets go get them back" Ekayon said

a's note

sorry wouldve ended it later but my dad told me to get off. :( don't worry ill update next week. :) will they make it back our will lokar capture them? I want you to decide plz review !


	3. loss

A's note

hey I know I said next week but im bored so im gonna do it know. didn't vote fast enough but don't worry I got a great idea read to find out!

On the x-scaper

the seven warriors were looking for Sam and Maya but there was no sign of them. "okay how are we supposed to find them if we cant even see them." Ky complained. " don't worry bro we'll find them soon but lets just hope that their okay and nobody else finds them." boomer said. "okay but what if somebody else finds them were going to need a plan". Ekayon said.

Sam and mayas location

a loud crash shook the place and Sam woke up. "what was that?!" she said concerned. "i don't know but it was big we need to go check it out." Maya said back. The two of them went to the window and they saw lokar. "oh no how did he get here." Maya asked worriedly. "maybe he knows were not here or he does but we need to go if he comes any closer .does your communicator work?" Sam asked. "no I tried it earlier but I think we got bigger problems." Maya applied. The two looked at the guards ready to get them. "Sam cant you teleport."Maya asked. "no I cant im out of energy from the last time I used it but if lokar finds us were going to have to put up a fight and try to escape. Then they heard lokars voice. " granddaughters I know your here so you better come out and surrender to my forces." "okay looks like were going to have to put up a fight" Sam said. "wait I think hes trying to bait us cause hes not even looking in the wright direction." Maya applied. Then lokar turned around and started walking towards them. "uh oh he can sense our presence looks like we have to fight." Sam said. "okay but we got to take out his guards some how." Maya said. "how about we issue a kairu challenge and freeze them then we can battle lokar and get away." Sam applied. "good plan. Okay lets go.

In the x-scaper

man I hope we find them soon. Ky thought. "hey Ky you okay you've been awfully quiet." zack asked. "oh yeah im fine just worried that's all" Ky said back. "well you need to stop cause that's not gonna help you fight you need to push your feelings down and don't let them overwhelm you." Priscilla said trying to cheer him up. "i know I just hope that lokar doesn't find them." Ky said. " Ky their both very strong im sure that they can take down lokar or escape from him and come back to us but now we need to be patient." Ekayon said. Then all eyes turned to the front of the x-scaper numerous explosions and the sky was blue showing a challenge was happening. "i bet the girls are down there we got to go help them." Ky exclaimed. "Ky it could be to late even if it was them we cant help." Priscilla said. "right but we can fend off guards cause their not kairu warriors." Ky said looking at his plasma and ice gun.

When they touched down they saw the girls not having a good time and lokar was about to attack with one more move to finish them. But then Sam had blue fire surrounding her. "ahh I see that you have the spirit of a redakai but if you join me I can make it a lot stronger." lokar taunted. " shut up!" Sam said as she used a shadow claw attack and filled with anger. "youll pay for that! Vamperic night mare!" lokar shouted but Maya jumped in front of Sam and used a platinum strike attack hitting lokar with his attack along with hers. "thanks Maya now its my turn plasma tornado!, lightning storm." the attack hit lokar dead on but he wasn't done. "how about you join me now and ill spar you." lokars said. "i'll rather kill my self than join you lokar." Sam said. "its settled then. Lokars rage!" lokar said as he fired a radicore rage and lokars void void attack at Sam but Sam used a platinum sword attack to take it out. "like I said im not going to loose, platinum terrier!, platinum slash!" Sam shouted taking out lokar and winning the challenge. "wow Sam that was incredible!" Maya said to Sam. But Sam was shaking and had a little smile on her face and she fell on her knees and then to the ground. Everyone came out of the x-scaper. " Sam!" Ekayon shouted as he ran to his girlfriend. "ha! There's nothing you can do to help her shes gone!" lokar cackled and left with a grin on his face. "Sam don't leave me" Ekayon said holding her body close to him."we need to get her in the x-scaper fast." Ky said. "wait! There's a place right over here no one can see it but its got a lot of medicine that might be able to help her." Maya said.

So everyone followed and when they got there they laid Sam on the table. " Maya weres the medicine at " Ekayon asked. "over here." Maya said as she grabbed it and was about to give Sam the medicine. "no" they heard a weak voice say. "no don't I don't need it." Sam said as she grabbed mayas hand so that she wouldn't give it to her. "Sam don't worry this will help you." Maya said trying to get Sam to let go of her. "Maya you don't understand I... I cant take this. You...you must let me go." Sam said in a weak tone and then closed her eyes. Maya started to cry and everyone else felt sorry that they had to loose such a young warrior, friend ,family and girlfriend. Ekayon clenched his fist. "lokar you...you monster!" he shouted. "we'll keep her here. Lets just remember in order to get our world back there is no mercy." Ky said as he left with his friends. Maya was reluctant to leave but she left but she gave Sam a picture of her and everyone else encase she was still alive cause Maya had hope for her.

A's note

sobs* I know this is a sad chapter and its long and maybe be a boring chapter for some but I enjoyed wring it an that's all that matters. This isn't the end of this story but is it for Sam...


	4. reunuion

A's note

im back! Sorry for the wait but its over would've done it yesterday but I had a concert at east side high school and it took forever. In know the last chapter was depressing but this one may or may not be happy. Here we go. Oh and if you don't have an account you can still review !

In the x-scaper

everyone was sad for the loss of Sam. Maya and Priscilla was in mayas room thinking while Ky and Ekayon felt bad and didn't know what to do. " Priscilla I know that this may sound crazy but what if Sam is still alive and just did that to protect us." Maya said. " it could be possible but with that much power there's no way." Priscilla replied. Ky came into the room. "hey can I talk to Maya real quick please?" Ky asked. The girls nodded and Priscilla left. " Maya are you okay?" Ky said. "um yeah. Im pretty sure." Maya said. " I was thinking maybe we can go spar or do something later." Ky said. "maybe but I was thinking what if Sam is still alive." Maya applied. "Maya there's no way shes alive." Ky denied. " maybe but we've seen this before don't you remember Zoey?" Maya asked. "true but Zoey is way more powerful and she would sacrifice herself for anyone." Ky said. "yeah doesn't that sound familiar Ky? Remember what Sam said when we went to go save Priscilla?" Maya asked. "your right Maya but that still doesn't mean that shes still alive." Ky said. " I know im just saying what if Sam and Zoey are related cause the markings the hair and the color." Maya said. " Maya they probably are but now we need to train." Ky said. "okay" Maya said sad.

In the secret hide out

get up a voice said. "what who's there?" Sam said now awake. then she saw a figure. "who are you?"."I thought that you new" the voice said now starring at Sam. " you look just like me" Sam said looking at the stranger with brown hair in a ponytail and a green tee with a sleeveless black coat. "Sam we are sisters." the girl said again. "wait!?Zoey!" Sam shouted. "yes it is me." Zoey said. "but I thought you were dead!." Sam. "turns out im not I will explain everything later but now we need to train so we can go back and help our friends." Zoey said. "wait cant we just go get them now their so sad and Ekayon what about him or Maya she thinks your dead." Sam exclaimed. " I cant go back now they"ll be so mad at me for not returning but I had to for their safety." Zoey explained. "fine but we need to hurry cause I got a feeling that lokar may now were here." Sam agreed.

3 months later

Sam completed her training and put both of her guns together making a huge one and was now ready to join her friends and show them how to do that ,but Zoey said one more day here and they'll go and Sam agreed. "well im going to be kinda sad for leaving this place but we get to go see our friends. Hey Zoey what happened to you back then?" Sam applied. "well me and Maya were captured by lokar we broke free from the cell he held us in, lokar saw that we escaped I challenged him to hand to hand combat and I didn't do so well the fight go very bloody Maya tried to help but I threw my x-reader at her and used teleport on her and she left then lokar threw me on the ground taking me out all of my inner kairu went to team stax you and Ekayon and I thought it was best to stay dead so lokar wouldn't try to get Maya or harm anyone." she explained. "why would you want to stay away from them Maya looked so happy when she saw me I think she whispered 'Zoey' and she starred at me for a while and after a while I became stronger and once she looked so devastated that she new I wasn't you." Sam said. " well we must go back tomorrow let me see that picture?" Zoey asked. Sam gave it to her and noticed that Zoey was trying not to cry she saw her friends along with team hope she'd be watching them from afar making sure everyone was safe. " um you okay sis?" Sam asked. "yeah im fine its just been so long." Zoey said with a small tear falling. "well they've all missed you a lot and now its time to rejoice" Sam said. "well we better get some shuteye" Zoey said. "yeah good night." Sam said. After a while Sam went out to go check on her friends.

In the x-scaper

every one was getting ready for bed but Maya was wide awake so she thought she should take first shift. "Maya you sure?" Ky asked "yeah ill get someone up in 45 minutes." she said. "okay well I got second." Ky said before he went to bed. May went to the camera room and held her ice gun and sound guns firmly. Okay Maya you can do this just 45 minutes of watching a screen so that everyone can be safe. Maya said to her self

30 minutes later

Maya saw a strange thing lurking in the forest it had shining blue eyes as if it were the untainted kairu that no longer existed cause of lokar. So Maya got up and wen to go check it out. Maya got close to the figure and looked at it suspiciously as if she knew who it was. "who are you?" Maya asked pointing her gun at the figure. The figure smiled and touched her gun making it go down and disappeared leaving Maya puzzled. She went back to the x-scaper and got up Ky cause her shift was over and went to bed.

"wow that was a close one" Sam said sneaking back into the hideout. "where were you?" Zoey asked. Sam just sighed and told her that she wend to go check on her team mates. "okay now get back to bed we'll see them tomorrow." Zoey ordered. "who said you were the boss of me" Sam said under her breath.

The next day

the two started to walk towards the x-scaper but then team hiverax and radikore showed up and challenged them. "well looks like we're not getting out of this one." Sam said. "well lets get this done fast." Zoey said. " ha! You seriously think you can beat the both of us." Zane mocked. "luckily you two don't remember who we are exactly so get ready to be surprised." Sam said. "the only thing your going to be surprised at is this... grapler! Zair said. "nope still not...but how about this platinum lionere!" Sam said as she transformed into a lion. " brothers why don't we show them a real monster" vexus said. "good idea brother." the other two said agreeing. Fangrax!, Nurax! ,Wendrax!, Hydrax! Team hiverax said as they transformed into a giant dragon like monster. "still not surprised rent you?! Well here's something... brutaron!" Zane said. "nope not even a little... sonic wave and fiery beast." Sam said with her 2 new attacks that hit team radikore dead on. Manglor! Techris said. " hydro hooks!" Zoey said hitting techris as he turned into his shadow monster. "hey no fair!" he said. dark earth!, shadow fire!, lokars void!. The hiverax said as they hit the two and Sam was out but not done for. " oh well im back in human form doesn't mean I can't do this." Sam was cut off by the sound of other people screaming her and zoey's name. "hurry before they get into this platinum claw! And platinum strike!" Zoey said taking out the six and throwing them back to lokar with the attacks. "well that wen far." Zoey said smiling ever than before. " Sam ! Zoey!" Maya said as she came towards the two girls with her friend. "well Maya looks like you were right they're alive." Ky said happy. " we'll explain everything later lets just get some rest" Sam said as they were released from the hug.

A's note

will update soon see I told u happy ending but its not over yet...


	5. darkness

A's note

hey hey hey! Im back! Sorry for the wait but I got some ideas for the story along the way so here it is.

outside of the x-scaper

" Sam how come you or Zoey didn't come back! We could have used the extra help." Maya said kinda mad but happy. "sorry Maya we did that to keep you guys safe especially from lokar and his e-teens." Sam said holding Ekayon hand. "well no need to talk about it were all her and safe." Ky said putting a hand on Maya's shoulder calming her a bit. " I know I gust needed to know why". Maya said.

In lokars lair (:or castle which ever u prefer :)

"team radikor and hiverax! Were is Maya and Priscilla you were supposed to get them!" lokar yelled obviously pist. "sorry master it wont happen again but we got some bad news." Zane said. Lokar motioned him to continue. "go on." he said. "well... Sam and Zoey have returned." hexus interrupted. Now lokar was really mad. So mad the he smashed the throne he was sitting in. "this is the last time we will be disturbed send out the shadow wolves." lokar commanded . "yes master" the six said as the walked out of the throne room with evil grins on their faces.

About an hour later

all four of the girls began to feel weak and fall to the ground on their knees if they were restrained. "you girls okay!?" the boys said. "does it look like it?!" Sam said statistically. Then they heard barking and howling. "whats that?" Priscilla said. "i don't know but we need to get out of here and fast." Maya said. Boomer and Ekayon went to the pilots seat and tried to get the ship in the air. " I don't get it its not working!" boomer shouted. "um guys you should look at this." zack said obviously worried. They girls were strong enough to get up and look and they saw a bunch of shadow wolves holding down the ship. "um how are we supposed to get away?" Geo said. " I got this covered, you guy go on your own ill hold them off." Sam said. "no! Your too weak Im not gonna loose you again." Ekayon said holding sams arm with pleading eyes. "sorry Ekayon but I have to do this we just have to give lokar what he wants just this once." Sam said with tears in her eyes and then jumped of the x-scaper and everyone else left but Sam. "no!" Ekayon shouted as he almost jumped of the x-scaper but was stopped by boomer and Alex. " Ekayon don't! We need to trust her well get her back and make a plan to get our planet back at the same time." Maya said barely standing. "well we better not waste any time!" Ky said.

On the ground

Sam was out of energy and passed out. Then six figures came out and one of them grabbed her and took her to lokar lair. Later on Sam woke up in a cell. "were am I?" Sam asked. Then a figure came out of the shadows. Sam knew who it was cause the shining purple light gave it away. " why hello granddaughter I see that you survived." lokar taunted. " why do you care lokar! Since you already want to kill everyone of us. You even almost killed my sister." Sam said mad. "well granddaughter I've had a change of heart since then and I thought that you can join me instead. "lokar said with his hand beginning to turn purple so that he can use lokars shadow on her. "well at least yo u changed your mind . But im still not join you lokar. Oh and FYI im not your granddaughter and never will be." Sam said with her body starting to have blue fire around her deflecting the attack. But she felt a bit of evil inside of her and fell to the ground flat on her stomach. " ha! You see you are still not strong enough to deflect an attack as strong as mine." lokar taunted as he watched sams blue fire suddenly turning purple along with her shirt. " stay away from her lokar!" a voice shouted as it used a combo attack of platinum slash and platinum strike. "your too late shes mine!" lokar said. "not for long, lokars shadow!" Maya shouted as she came out of the shadow along with everyone else. But the attack was deflected. "what!?" Ekayon said confused. Then someone walked out and came next to lokar and bowed respectfully. "master if you would please let me finish them off." Sam said. "your wish is granted." lokar said as he teleported away.

"Sam snap out of this it isn't you!" Ekayon said. "sorry but that's not gonna work... platinum crush!" Sam shouted hitting everyone but Zoey cause she jumped out of the way. "you guys alright?" Zoey said. "were fine!, guys remember this isn't her no mercy." Ky said. "right"! Everyone said agreeing. Sam grinned. "give me your best shot" Sam taunted. "fine everyone together!" Ky said. "you got it" boomer said. Harmonic wave!, shadow strike!, flame charge!, pandemonium crush!, platinum strike!, platinum blade!, righteous strike!, oblivion blast!, whirl wind! The nine warriors shouted as the aim their attacks at Sam. The attacks hit her ans she lost the challenge but she was still evil. "this isn't over yet" Sam said as she disappeared.

"great our plan didn't work shes still evil!" Ekayon complained. Zoey put a hand on his shoulder. " its okay we'll get her back and I know how you feel but were just gonna have to wait until that day comes" Zoey said comforting Ekayon. "no... YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW I FEEL CAUSE SAM WAS THE ONLY PERSON I HAD CAUSE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! IM NOT GOING TO LOOSE HER TO LOKAR CAUSE SHES EVIL IM GETTING HER BACK NONE OF YOU ARE!" Ekayon shouted and stormed out of the room that everyone is in. Ekayon had tears in his eyes. "im goning to get you back Sam... I promise!" he shouted quietly.

Maya and Priscilla started running to go get Ekayon. "no, you two cant , we'll get him back later we don't want lokar getting a hold of you too." Zoey said stopping them. "ya know Zoey I don't even think you want to go after your own little sister you just want her to be evil." Maya said. "i don't … I want to get her back...but im afraid." Zoey said. " Zoey you are a kairu warrior and your stronger than anyone else here, whats to be afraid of?" Priscilla said. Zoey sighed. "i just don't want to tell Sam that are parents are dead and I watched lokar killed him. I just don't want her to find out she'll be so mad at me for not stopping lokar I just watched as he killed them." Zoey explained. Boomer put a hand on her shoulder. "well your gonna have to tell her some day but im pretty sure she wont be mad she'll love you no matter what happens." boomer said. "your right lets go get her!" Zoey said full of confidence.

A's not

sobs* so sad but I like to add a little evil in this just to make it exciting! But that's my point of view. :) plz review!


	6. regain

A's note

Guess who's back!? Of course u guys know it's me! Well I got some good ideas for this chapter so I guess I better start writing!

In the jungle

Ekayon was looking for Sam hoping to get her back and away from Lokars grip. After a few minutes of running Ekayon saw a town up a head. So he went over there to look for Sam. "Okay first I need to look for Sam and if she's not here then I'll go look somewhere else." Ekayon said to himself. But before he went to go to the town he disguised himself so that if anyone knew him they wouldn't try to capture him.

On the other side of the jungle

Sam was running but one of her eyes was blue and the other was purple. Sam stopped for a bit catching her breath still drained from the battle she was in. "stop! I won't let you" good Sam said. "Won't let me what?" the evil Sam said. "I won't let you control me! Chemaster clone!" good Sam shouted making a copy of herself. "You fool that's not going to stop me!" evil Sam shouted. "Yeah but maybe this will! Lokars shadow" good Sam said as she directed the attack making her good again. "That doesn't mean that I'm gone. I still have half of your power. " The clone said. "That doesn't matter. Im read to gain that power again but this time im going to earn it!" Sam said before she shot the clone in the head. I don't care if I lose half of my power it will come soon when lokar falls and the world is safe. Sam thought. Then she started to walk towards a town up ahead, but she didn't stop to think that she should disguise herself. When she reached the middle of the town people were starring at her. Then a person shouted, get her! She'll be worth immortality! So everyone started running after her. "Darn it should've worn a disguise" she shouted running from the mob.

Near the jungle

Teams stax and hope alongside Zoey was looking for Sam and Ekayon. "Hey Maya Zoey can one of you trace their presence?" ky asked. The two tried. "No I can't what about you Zoey?" Maya asked. "Nope not a thing. But something feels weird. "Zoey applied. "What do you mean?" Maya asked. "Well it feels like the dark part has shifted a bit but were still on the bottom" she said "wait maybe Sam turned good somehow" Priscilla said jumping into the conversation. "But how is that possible. Ekayon doesn't even have that x-drive." Boomer applied. "Maybe Sam had some good in her still and did it herself." Maya said. "Well let's hope so and find her and Ekayon soon" Ky said.

In the town (Sam's location)

Sam ran towards a wall not even knowing where she was going. Now she was cornered. "Well that's great not how I am…got it!" Sam said stalling the question because she got an idea. So she grabbed her ice gun and froze the people. "Time to chill out" she joked. Then she saw a hooded figure running at her. And she knew who it was. "Ekayon!" she shouted and he came hugged and kissed her. "Sam I thought that you were evil! How are you good again? He asked. "Let's just say that I made a clone and used Lokars shadow on myself and then killed the clone." She said. "Wow but wouldn't that have cut your power in half?" Ekayon asked. "Yeah but don't worry that power is long gone and I just have to get it back by earning it. " Sam applied. The both shared a smile then started walking around. After a while they saw a man that looked just like master atok. "Master is that you?" Sam asked. "Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." The man replied. "Wait Ekayon he sounds just like him maybe he lost his memory in that explosion." Sam said. "Maybe but we don't know for sure." Ekayon said.

~flash back~

The redakai were having a meeting about the shadow kairu and what to do about it. Then all turned black and dead. "What's happening?" Ky exclaimed as he and his team mates came alongside Sam, Ekayon. "I don't know but whatever it is lokar has something to do with it." Master Boaddai said. "Right old man" a voice shouted. Then all eyes turned to the sky and lokar came from a mist that started spreading everywhere destroying the monastery and weakening the redakai. Everyone started coughing. Then the nine students started firing attacks at lokar. "Go we'll take care of thing here." Master Atok said. "No we need to fight together if we want to stop this!" Sam shouted. "No Sam that is an order do it now if you don't want lokar to get you." Atok yelled. Everyone started running but Sam she was reluctant to leave. "Sam we need to go now!" Ekayon said. But Sam acted as if she didn't hear him. A giant explosion appeared. And Sam just watched with everyone else gone. When the smoke cleared all she saw was lokar and a lot of burnt marks showing the redakai were destroyed. Lokar laughed in a very sinister voice. Sam ran as fast as she could to catch up to everyone with tears in her eyes. "Sam we told you to get over her why don't you listen." Ekayon said. "sorry." Sam said getting the tears out of her eyes. "What happened?" Maya asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "The redakai… are gone lokar wins." Sam said crying. "What do you mean their gone?" ky asked afraid that he lost his father. "She means lokar took over our world and the redakai are destroyed." Boomer said with his head down. "No this can't be happening." Ekayon shouted. "Well it is and we can't change the past so it's time for war." Maya said.

~end of flash back~

After the minutes past teams stax and hope showed up. "Sam your okay! How are you good? Maya asked. "Long story but I think the redakai are still alive but they lost their memory," Sam said pointing at the man that looked like atok. "We've asked him questions and it seems that he doesn't remember anything." Ekayon added. "Well we better start rounding them up then" ky said. "Yeah but how are we supposed to find them?" Maya asked. "Well think about it this is very close to master atoks monastery, so they must be where their monastery is." Sam said. "Well we need to split into pairs and make sure to be stealthy because these people will want to get you." Ekayon said. "Okay let's go get them.

Nine days later

Most of the redakai were found except for boaddia. "I don't get it he should've been near his monastery" Maya said fearing that he is really dead. "No I don't think so. Lokar really hated master b. so I think that he's one of Lokars royal slaves or something, because there's no way lokar would let him be free." Ky said. "Your right. Looks like we're going to Lokars lair anyways." Priscilla said. "Well what are we waiting for lets go get him and kill lokar at the same time." Geo said "wait what about team tiro?" Maya asked. "i think they'll be with lokar as a new e-teen group, slaves, or part of his army." Ky said. " okay okay enough chatting lets go get them back!" Boomer said

A's note

Enjoy it? Cause I enjoyed wrighting it! will update Tuesday I think so yeah see you soon!


	7. traped

A's note

im back this is probably the last chapter or second to last idk. But there will be great redakai stories coming up so I better get this done with. :'( and there's a surprise in side so u better read it!

In the x-scaper

everyone was talking about battle strategies. " I think we should go later and give time to train." zack suggested. " I don't think so, cause what if lokar expects us coming so I think we should do it now." Ky said. "maybe but maybe we should train cause maybe lokar expects us now." Zoey said. " believe it or not lokar is going to expect us no matter what so instead of thinking when to go , we should be thinking about practice, aim, and ways of getting around his lair." Sam said. "Sam is right we should be thinking of practicing instead of when to go." Ekayon said agreeing. "well what are we waiting for lets land real quick and practice." Geo said pumped. " alright then boomer land this thing." Ky ordered. " alright going down." boomer said landing the ship. once everyone got out side it was a bit dark almost night. "wow looks like were gonna have to go tomorrow cause its almost night." Ky said looking at the sun set. "well this gives us perfect time to practice then cause we can practice in the dark not seeing a thing and say when were at lokars lair hes in visible or dark and we cant see him so this may give us and advantage." Priscilla said. "your right okay everyone before we star I would like to show you something." Sam said. "what is it ?" Alex asked. " I want to show you how to lock your guns together. " Sam said showing them. "wow that's sweet!" boomer said impressed. " now all of you do it. Its kinda like using a combo attack with your x-drives." Sam said showing them once again. After a few minutes everyone understood and locked them together. "wow ice and sound sweet!" Priscilla said. "okay now that we got that out of the way lets train". Ky said. Everyone nodded and started training.

When training was over everyone went to sleep with boomer on watch. "wow why do I even have to watch this thing all I do is fly the ship." boomer complained to his self. After 5 minutes of watching screens on the x-scaper, boomer started to hear noises. So he went to check it out. When he found out where the noise was coming from he saw Sam sleeping but something was strange. After a few minutes of watching her he found out she was having a nightmare and woke her up. " Sam! You okay?" boomer said waking up the girl. Sam finally woke up from the nightmare and when she did she looked completely frightened. "you okay?" boomer asked. Sam yawned "yeah I'm fine just frazzled from that attack that lokar used on me a few days ago." Sam said still a bit frightened from the nightmare. " well you get some rest ill get someone else up in a bit for second shift." boomer said walking away. "Sam lied back down but didn't go back to sleep she meditated clearing her mind of all dangerous thoughts. After a while of meditating she went to sleep.

The next day

everybody was refreshed and ready to go. "well looks like its time to get master b , team tiro, and the world back balance." Ky said. " anybody else enjoy this journey cause I feel like a new warrior even stronger and skilled." Sam said.'yeah me too we've defiantly reached new heights as kairu warriors." Maya said agreeing. "well no time to waist its time to get back what is ours." Geo said pumped. "alright lets go!" Ky said pumped as well.

When they arrived at lokars lair everyone gasped at the scene. All they saw was people around his lair. "must be expecting us so expect this or not but lets freeze them." Ky said. So everyone froze the guards around lokars lair. After they entered the teams were split up by some kind of labyrinth. On second they were altogether and everyone split up. (a/n like in season 2 episode 1)

team stax's location

Ky used his x-com to make sure everyone was okay and that if any tricks like closing in walls or falling walk ways where just tricks and not really there. "okay Ky we'll be careful." Geo said."us to and you guys be careful as well." Ekayon said."we will." Ky answered and closed communications so no one will hear them coming. " looks like team stax came without help this time. Cant believe you guys can fight your own battles." Zane mocked as he walked into the passage way with techris and zair. " were always strong enough to beat you three Zane so don't think we need any help." Ky said back. "well if your so strong then how about a shadow challenge." techris said. "a shadow challenge? Maya do you know what that is?" Ky asked. "it a battle only using shadow monsters." Maya said. "well then challenge excepted!" Ky said.

Team hope's location

" okay how are supposed to find boaddia if we don't know where to go." zack complained. "you'll never find him! But you will join him." diara said as she walked into team hopes way along with teeny and koz. "shadow challenge!" teeny said. "challenge excepted!" Priscilla said. Team hope transformed into their shadow monsters (regular monsters). And team imperiaz did the same. " shadow claw!" Priscilla shouted as the attack hit teeny. "nice one. Now it my turn shadow fire!" Geo said. The attack hit the imperiaz. "nice one but lets see if you like this one, shadow flare!" diara shouted hitting all members of team hope.

Sam, Ekayon, and zoey's location

the three were dealing with the hiverax using their shadow monsters and attacks. They were winning the battle until the hiverax decided to turn into hydrax. "well thats great we almost had them." Ekayon said. "yeah but the bigger they are the harder they fall." Zoey said. "don't think were going on the ground cause you are!, dark earth." vexus said as a bunch of glue like ground came out of hid feet, traping the other team.

after a few minutes

all teams won still in the same area they where in. but when they started to come to the meating point a shadow came out and knocked them out cold. They took the boys to the dungeon and the girls to the throne room. When they took the girls to the throne room. A voice said. "well done team batticore." "it was our pleasure master." zylus said looking at the girls and grinning at the same time.

A's note

like well u should thats ur supprise! Peace!


	8. the end

A's note

I'm back so sorry for the wait but I didn't want to finish it so fast cause this is the last chapter. Sadly. :'( lets start the end

in lokars throne room all of the girls where still knocked out. All lokar did was stare and laugh at their misery. " is their anything else you would like us to do master?" Zylus asked. "no I wish for you three to stay here and help if they try to escape." lokar answered. Zylus grinned along with his teammates. "soon they will know the true power that I posses and when they do they will join me with no doubt." lokar said very confident cause he can feel the darkness rising in a certain warrior.

In the dungeon

The boys were trying to get out with team tiro as their guards. "well how are we supposed to get out if these bars are kairu resistant." Ky said. "your not block head that's the point." Gia said. " Gia when we get out you are in so much trouble." Ky mumbled. "quiet! You will be all free soon and slaves to master lokar after he is done with the girls." Apex said. "well at least you aren't cared that easily that's and improvement." Boomer joked. " Boomer this is not the time to be a clown we need to get out of here before lokar does something to the girls." Ky scolded. "silence the master is coming!" Balistar said, but it wasn't lokar it was master Boaddai! "master b is it you!" Ky said. "i am sorry I do not know who you are talking about." Boaddai said. "master b it is you don't you remember us were your students." Ky said. " I am not a master I am only a slave to the great lokar and once he is done with his granddaughter I am to send you up." Boaddai said. Ekayon put a hand on Ky's shoulder. " Ky he lost his memory remember? We need to find something that will bring it back." he said. "your right and I think I got the perfect thing for that." Ky answered. "well then spit it out!" Geo shouted. " master b what about Maya you've taken care of her since she was a baby and me and boomer your the one who trained us along with the other redakai masters." Ky said and then he pulled out a picture that Maya gave him and showed it to Boaddai. After he showed him the picture the great redakai master fell to his knees trying to remember. "common master b you can remember. Remember me Maya and boomer your students! The best kairu warriors out there." Ky chanted. "hey!" Geo said. "sorry. Okay before these other teams showed up." Ky joked. "still not funny Ky." Ekayon said. " I know." Ky said guilty. After the minutes passed Boaddai rose up. "Ky boomer is that you? Wheres Maya?" Boaddai asked. "yes master b its us now you need to get us out of here before its to late to save Maya and the girls." Ky said. " I am sorry Ky but I cant." Boaddai said weak. "in that case boomer its time to bring out the big guns." Ky said as he winked at boomer. After a minute boomer got what he was saying and pressed the button that told the x-scaper to come. After about two minutes the x-scaper blasted a hole through the wall and team stax, hope and Ekayon left with Boaddai and team tiro after they knocked some sense in to the literally.

In lokar throne room

the girls finally woke up. "where are we?" Maya said. "where do you think we are Maya." Sam said sarcastically staring at the evil master mind that brought them here. "welcome my new warriors of evil." lokar said smugly. "evil!? Yeah I don't think so we will never join you!" Zoey shouted. "you will join master lokar Zoey." Zylus said smiling at the girl. "great its the three stooges." Zoey said pointing at the batticore. "awe you didn't miss us." Zylus said as he walked up to Sam and held her by her chin with his normal hand. Sam slapped his hand and moved her head. Zylus only grinned. " I see you brought your little sister around Zoey why don't I just do this." Zylus said as he hit Sam with and attack and sent her flying. Zoey Maya and Priscilla's eyes opened wide at the sight. " stay away from her Zylus!" Zoey shouted. "or what? Your gonna hit me?" Zylus teased. " shes more powerful than you think Zylus." Maya said. "oh and there's the cousin what are you gonna do Maya." rynoh said. "this... shadow claw!" Maya shouted as she through the attack at rynoh. "hey! Don do that to our teammate you'll pay!" bash shouted ready to use a bone crusher on Maya and Priscilla but lokar stopped the fight. "silence! Now you will join me all four of you will!" lokar shouted. "like Zoey said never!" Priscilla shouted. "you will do as I say." lokar commanded.

"they wont do anything lokar!" Ky exclaimed as he and the other boys jumped off the x-scaper along with Boaddai and team tiro. "whats this!?" lokar said at the sight of his slaves now back on the side of good. " lokar I believe you need to step down your time of tyranny is over!" Boaddai claimed. "wrong old man my reign has just begun." lokar said as he pointed at Maya who bowed to him respectfully. "Maya what are you doing!?" Priscilla said shocked. "didn't you realize that we weren't going to win?! We never had enough power to stop the mighty lokar!" Maya shouted. Then she winked. Her friends got the message. But the boys lokar Boaddai or team tiro didn't know what she was doing. But after a minute all the other girls bowed down respectfully to lokar. "see old man they never where good just pure evil." lokar chanted. "they may have been but we can still beat you and them combined." Boaddai said. " how about instead of just them and lokar what about all e-teens?!" Zane said as he and everyone else came walking through the throne room with a few scratches. The girls stood up and got into a fighting stance. "well we might not be able to beat all of them but were going to go down trying." Ky said. " we had a good run. Now lets finish this!" zack said. (a/n not going to wright the fight sorry.)

The fight was now over but lokar and the girls were still fighting. This is where they decided to convert back to the side they always been on. "hey lokar look at us!" Maya shouted as she and everyone else started to walk back to their friends. Maya and Ky kissed. "i knew you didn't turn on us." Ky said. "Ky would I ever do that." Maya said. "fools I still got one more thing in store for you." lokar said as he disappeared. Everyone took out their weapons. But when lokar reappeared he had Sam in his arms." Sam!" Ekayon shouted. "you shoot me you shoot her." lokar said as he cackled at his own cleverness. Everyone still holding their guns slowly lowered them. "no what are you doing do it!' Sam shouted. "no were not going to risk shooting you!" Ekayon shouted back. " do it now!" Sam said with a tear in her eye. So then everyone shot at lokar. After a few seconds lokar fell yo the ground with Sam still in his arms. Ekayon started to cry. But there was smoke. It took a minute for it to clear and a figure walked out of it a tad bloody. But once the figure came out the saw it was Sam. "Sam your alive?!" Ekayon said running up to the girl and hugging her. "Ekayon would you guys really shoot me? I am way smaller than lokar you know that right?" Sam said smiling still in the hug next to Ekayon warm chest. " well everyone alive the world is free the e-teens are gone and so is lokar." boomer said. "well then..." zack said. "lets go home." Alex continued and finished. " you can go home but I will still rule!" Zane said as he walked out of the rubble."oh no not this idiot again." Ky mumbled. But after a second he shot Zane in the head. "Ky?" Maya said holding his hand. "what? He's just so annoying." Ky said.

At boaddais monastery

everyone was now happy back in a safe world. The redakai council and kairu warriors where now having fun after they rebuilt everything and wiped the humans memory of lokar ever ruling and knowing about the existence of shadow kairu. A few months later they all found out on how to turn shadow kairu back into normal kairu and balance was restored. "wow all that effort really pays off too bad we wont have anymore kairu battles." Maya said. "oh we will but not with e-teens with each other." Sam said. "speaking of battles and teams, Sam,Ekayon,and Zoey, please make up your team name." atok said. After a few minutes the finally came to a decision, team spirit. "very well then you are now team spirit and your leader shall be...Sam." master atok said. Sam was amazed at what her master just said. "master atok ive barley had any experience with being a kairu student why choose me?" Sam asked. "because me and the redakai where watching you on your quest to save the world your leader ship and sacrifice told me to choose you." atok answered. "in that case I will do you proud master." Sam said as she bowed respectfully. "you will." Ekayon said smiling at her.

For Sam being a redakai seemed so faraway and so hard to become,but with the help of her friends family and masters it seemed so close to her.

A's note

sobs* I enjoyed writing these stories about Sam and her family. I hope you enjoyed this story and loved the moments in it. maybe ill wright a story about team spirit and their past who knows? I want to give a special thnx to james s-310 for inspiring me to wright and keep on going so I can be a great writer just like him. Also a thansks to hoplessromantic4ever my bff to keep me going on my stories she was the only guest reviewer for most of my stories but now shes an author for fanfiction. So plz sign up and review (if ur a guest!or u have an account)


End file.
